Known emission control valves for internal combustion engine powered motor vehicles include, one, purge valves for purging fuel vapors from evaporative emission spaces of fuel storage systems to engine intake manifolds to entrain the fuel vapors in fresh fuel-air charges entering the engines for combustion, and two, exhaust gas recirculation (EGR) valves for recirculating hot exhaust gases from exhaust manifolds to intake manifolds for thermal doping of fresh fuel-air charges entering the engines for combustion.
Known mountings for such valves include mounting brackets that can be attached to components of automotive vehicles by fasteners such as screws. It is also known to mount EGR valves directly on engines.
Integration of such emission control valves in engine air-fuel systems is believed to offer potential advantages for both suppliers of such systems and for automobile manufacturers who purchase such systems from suppliers. By mounting a valve on an engine component, such as a purge valve on a plastic intake manifold, to create an integrated assembly at a supplier facility, integrity of a valve and its mounting can be confirmed by the supplier. Such a procedure may yield efficiencies by enabling non-compliant components and/or systems to be detected earlier in the overall manufacturing process.
Further advantages can be realized by minimizing the number of operations required to assemble a valve into an integrated air-fuel system. While conventional fastening devices, such as threaded fasteners, are readily available for securing a valve and/or valve mounting bracket on an engine component, a single fastening device that can be used to retain a valve in a mounting without the need to perform a twisting operation on the device it believed to afford certain advantages for assembly purposes. A device which can also be expediently removed and re-installed may also facilitate service procedures whenever such procedures are performed.